


To Be A Lexington

by Bohemians_2003



Series: Abbey's Works [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Torture, Written by Abbey, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemians_2003/pseuds/Bohemians_2003
Summary: After a torture session with a client, Sawyer goes to see her girlfriend.
Relationships: Sawyer Lexington/Nyx Sullivan
Series: Abbey's Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377706





	To Be A Lexington

The room was filled with heavy breathing. The guy I was interrogating was just about to pass out. That’s not what I want. That’s not what we do here in my family.

“I’ll ask you again,” I said. “What do you know of Sara North?”

His head hung low. Not cooperating, I see. I moved his head up to look at me. “I… don’t know…”

I scoffed. “Bullshit,” I whispered. “You know what happens here. You talk, and you’ll be fine. If you don’t, then you’ll die.” I always told my clients this if they wronged my family. The guy didn’t talk. “Well, I guess you’ll get the bullet.”

I began to walk out, but then he started yelling. “Wait! Wait!” I stopped in my tracks. “I’ll talk! Just let me talk to your father, and I’ll tell him everything!”

I thought about it for a moment and said “Alright then. I’ll get him.” I walked out of the room, and saw my bodyguard. “Get my father, the guy wants to talk to him.” My bodyguard nodded, walking away.

I sighed, looking at my bloodied hands. I didn’t realize they were bloody.

I never liked doing this. I never liked hurting people. But it was part of my family. I was a Lexington.

I had to get to my bathroom, and fast. I don’t want Skylar to see me like this. She’s still too young.

I walked back up the stairs and into the main floor of the house, going up the grand staircase to my room.

“Sawyer-” I heard my brother say as I went past him. I ignored him, going into my room and to my bathroom.

I turned on the faucet and viciously started to wash my hands, seeing the red water trickle down the drain.

“Sawyer?” I heard my brother, Santiago, say. I heard him coming into my room and to the doorway of the bathroom. “You good, sis?”

I nodded. “Yeah, I just couldn’t let Skylar see me like this,” I replied.

“Skylar is twelve. She needs to see this at some point,” He said.

“Yeah, but Dad and Tamara didn’t let us see what they were doing until a couple of years ago,” I reasoned. “I’m trying to do my best to do the same for Skylar. She’s just a kid.”

Santiago made a ‘humph’ sound. “And so are we, yet you almost killed a guy down in the basement!”

I turned to face him, pinning him against the wall. “Don’t you dare remind me. I’m not proud of what I did.” I unpinned Santiago. “Last I checked, you burst into tears with one of your clients.” I walked back to my bed, taking a lighter and a stick of incense, lighting it and sticking it in the holder. “Look, I don’t want to fight. It’s just been a rough day with that guy.”

Santiago nodded. “Yeah.”

Santiago and I get into these petty little arguments all the time, more than our older sister, Sloane or our little sister, Skylar. I don’t know if it’s the fact that we’re twins or we’re of the opposite gender. Either way, we just got in arguments often.

It’s just hard being a Lexington in general. We don’t know many people, other than the other mafias in the area, and we have to hurt people to get information from them.

My phone vibrated and I grabbed it off the nightstand. It was a text from my… boyfriend?

“Evander’s coming to dinner,” I said, not looking up from my phone.

“Again?” Santiago scoffed.

To be completely honest, I don’t like Evander either, we’re just together because he’s part of a bigger mafia branch. The relationship equals more power for my Dad and Stepmom.

“I guess.” I said.

“Ugh, count me out,” He replied. I laughed as he walked out.

As soon as he was gone, I got up from the bed, closing the door and going to my closet, where my dresser was.

I opened the top drawer, rustling through my underwear drawer and finding my ‘secret box’. It was an old Victoria’s Secret box, and since it was, no one (that I know of at least) has gone through it.

I opened the box, grabbing my burner slider phone. I closed the box, along with the drawer and sat in my closet.

I turned on the phone, and went to my contacts, clicking on the contact ‘Nyx S’.

**To Nyx S: Hey, hun. Got the rest of the day off today. Wanna meet up?**

**From Nyx S: Sure. Meet up at the motel on the other side of town?**

**To Nyx S: 👍**

**From Nyx S: See you there.**

I turned off the slider phone, coming out of my closet and taking my main phone and a jacket, leaving my room.

\--------------------

I waited by the side of the motel, making sure I got the all clear text. The burner dinged, and I knew it was that text, so I went into the motel, going to the front desk.

“Hey, beautiful,” The sleazy guy said. Guess he was new here. “Need a room?”

I rolled my eyes. “I already have a room, with Jenna Samuels,” I said, giving my girlfriend’s false name.

He got up from the desk, going to the key rack, and giving me the other key to the room. “Enjoy your stay,” He said.

I nodded to him and looked at the room tag, and it read 109. New room than usual. Probably nothing to worry about.

I went down the hall to find the room and I found it pretty quick. I knocked four times rhythmically.

“Come in,” Nyx said. I put the key in the keyhole, twisting it and opening the door. “Hey.”

I closed the door and practically ran to Nyx, slamming my lips onto hers. I felt her kiss back, and I smiled a little against her lips. She swiped her tongue across my lower lip, asking for permission to enter my mouth, which I permitted.

We haven’t seen each other in so long, we just couldn’t keep our hands off each other.

I began taking off Nyx’s jacket, letting it fall to the floor. In response, Nyx began to take off mine.

I knew where this was heading.

Without parting from each other, we went to the bed, with me sitting down and Nyx straddling me.

I placed my hands at the hem of Nyx’s top, tugging it up and over her head, flinging it to the other side of the room.

Nyx began to tug at my dress straps, so I began to stand, Nyx flopping over on the bed.

I unzipped my dress with no problem. It fell to my ankles, and I stepped out of it. “You’re so beautiful,” Nyx said, running her hands and nimble fingers across my chest. I smirked, moving back to the bed and straddling Nyx.

We went back to kissing, and she put her hands through my hair, tugging it harshly. I moaned in her ear.

“Yeah, you like it when I pull your hair, babe?” Nyx teased. I nodded. Immediately, Nyx took off my bra and flung it across the room to our other clothes.

\--------------------

I rested my head on Nyx’s chest, pressing small kisses to her breast. Nyx was so gentle this time around. Normally, she’s a little rough with me. I wonder why.

“You seemed stressed over the phone,” She said, rubbing her hand on my arm. “Everything okay?”

I rustled under the covers. “Just had a bad day with a client. And Santiago and I got in a fight about Skylar. We all just want the best for her, but Santiago wants to show her what goes on in our basement.” I said. “She’s just too young to see that. She’s not ready.”

I felt Nyx adjust herself. “Babydoll, look at me?” She gently asked. I moved to face her, and she cradled my cheek. “You’re doing this for her, you’re doing everything you can to raise her stabally.”

It’s true. My stepmom, Tamara, is Skylar’s biological mom. Skylar’s my half-sister. Now, yeah, Tamara raises us well, but she leaves Skylar on her own a lot, which makes me and Santiago to care for her sometimes.

I doubt my ability of being a caregiver, but since Skylar hasn’t died yet by accident, I seem to be doing okay.

“You’re a good big sister,” Nyx said. “I know that.”

I smiled, nuzzling back into her chest. She started running her fingers through my dark brown locks of hair, which made me relax. “Can… can we just sleep? I don’t wanna go back home right now.”

Nyx smiled, and said “Sure thing, baby. Just relax… and drift off to sleep.”

I took a deep breath and sighed, closing my eyes and doing exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that I missed the post date for this work. Just a lot on my mind. I really hope you enjoyed reading this, though! Sawyer's character is one of my favorites, and I hope to write about her more.


End file.
